Gas cylinders used in the semiconductor processes, and other manufacturing processes requiring gas flows utilize removable gas flow restrictors to limit the flow of a leak in the event of a break in the manifold or gas distribution system. The restrictor is usually threaded in the output port of the gas valve on the gas cylinder. When used with some gases, the restrictor is used with a filter. For example, when silane is used, any oxygen will cause SiO.sub.2 particles which can plug the restrictor orifice. Air and/or moisture can be trapped behind the restrictor, requiring a large number of vent purge cycles to removed the air/moisture. The restrictor and filter have to be removed to expedite filling the gas bottle. There is a possibility of failing to replace the restrictor after filling, providing a potential hazard.